royals_renownedfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosaline de Clare
Rosaline "Rosa" Selah de Clare is the daughter of King Godfrey and Queen de Clare, the king's youngest child, and his only legitimate heir. She is a seer known as the Apostle of the Great Angel, and believed by some to be the reincarnation of the Oracle. Biography Early Childhood Rosa spent the first four years of her life living with her mother in an isolated castle. The king was unaware of her existence. Rosa was doted on by her mother and the servants alike, and was commonly cared for by Olivier Warde. She first met her father when he took Mikael to meet the queen, whom he was led to believe was his mother. While Mikael and the queen were conversing, the king stumbled across Rosa and was taken aback by the birthmark on her forehead. The placement led him to believe she was a seer. Despite the queen's pleads and protests, he took Rosa back with him to the Arcadian Temple in the capital. There, the Grand Priest and Grand Priestess took Rosa in and began studying her for signs she was a seer. Shortly after it was determined Rosa was indeed a seer, she met her half-siblings for the first time, who were immediately taken with her. Although she lived at the Arcadian Temple, she frequently visited the palace to spend time with her siblings. At some point in the years following Rosa's relocation to the temple, Queen de Clare came to visit her daughter with Olivier Warde in tow. The queen assigned Olivier to watch over Rosa in her absence, and so Olivier became Rosa's retainer. Merek's Revolution When Merek's rebellion began, Rosa - then ten years old - was absent at the temple. When Faye becomes the third member of the royal family to flee the palace, the king orders that Rosa stay at the palace so he can keep a closer watch on his children - to ensure they don't turn traitor as well. Rosa is plagued by visions that she rarely comprehends, since she doesn't have the help of the Grand Priest and Grand Priestess. With Mikael's shift in personality, she begins to attach herself to Leto. As Rosa's visions become more intense, she begins to spend all her time singing a strange song she was taught at the temple. As the conflict grows more intense, her visions and warnings are ignored. During the attack on Heaven's Palace, Rosa disappears. The Angel's Awakening Rosa's life is not collected during the Angel's Awakening. Adulthood Rosa remains in Tara-Ingerilor's capital and continues to fulfill her duties as High Priestess. She frequently visits the palace to see Judah, who's being kept asleep by Nysa's song. After Nysa disappears, followed by Judah, Rosa visits to see her niece, Diadra, and support Mikael. The Event Rosa is one of the five known seers who are able to foresee the Event, alongside Sairus, Dionysia Mauntell, and the Grand Priest and Grand Priestess. She senses something bad is going to happen, but isn't able to explain what it is - only that she can't prevent it. She survives the Event, and is subsequently found on the altar of the Arcadian Temple by Sairus and the Church of the Great Angel. Like Diadra, she suffered complete memory loss. Since everything about Rosa herself disappeared, the Oracle's presence is nearly all that's left. Appearance Rosa has short, wavy black hair with bangs that are pinned away from her forehead with a silver clip. She stands at about 3'4 at age six, and has a petite build. Like her father and half-brother Mikael, she has pale blue eyes like stars. She has a birthmark shaped like an eye on her forehead. Personality Rosa is a peculiar child. She's always preoccupied with her thoughts. Her visions cause her immense stress, and put her in a perpetual confused state. She's very immature for a child her age, and is prone to crying fits and tantrums. The rest of the time, she's fairly passive and goes with the flow. Relationships Mikael Godfrey Mikael and Rosa are very close, despite their differences in age. King Godfrey led everyone to believe Mikael was the queen's son, and although Mikael knows better, Rosa believes they're blood siblings. Many of her visions involve Mikael in some way, and she goes to him hoping for him to make sense of them. Mikael worries over her visions constantly, although part of him is resentful that they show her things he never wanted her to know. After Merek's revolution begins, Mikael is occupied with his duties and has little to no time left for Rosa. Rosa, who begins suffering worse visions as the revolution goes on, eventually seeks out Leto for comfort. The Great Angel The relationship between Rosa and the Great Angel is confused by the relationship between the Great Angel and the Oracle, the Great Angel and Judah and Jezebel, and Rosa and Judah and Jezebel. For much of her childhood, Rosa lives in fear of the Great Angel, and often cried out of terror as she sang to it. As she grew older, and the Oracle's presence grew stronger, she began to fear the Angel less and love it more. Although the Great Angel recognizes that Rosa is a separate person than the Oracle, it loves her as she is the Oracle's vessel. King Godfrey Olivier Warde Leto Capulet Cas Ridley Cas is very fond of his youngest sister, and vice versa. However, due to Rosa's shyness, she prefers Mikael and Leto over him, since they're both more soft-spoken and gentle. Cas is noted to be one of the few people who can make Rosa smile or laugh. Marcella Beaumanoir Jezebel Judah Sairus Lyra Nazari Lyra Nazari is noted as the first child Rosa's age whom she ever meets. Abilities Rosa was born with the power of a seer, possibly because her birthmark appeared on her face. She has visions that occasionally come in her dreams, but usually take the form of visual hallucinations. Although she remembers them vividly, Rosa often struggles to communicate what she sees and has a hard time identifying the individuals in them. Additionally, as the Apostle of the Great Angel, Rosa has the ability to sing the Angel's Lullaby and keep the Great Angel in a peaceful slumber. Quotes Trivia * Rosa is represented by a raven and the color wine purple ** The raven is associated with rebirth without fear, renewal, finding light in darkness, divination, and the ability to tear down what needs to be rebuit. * Rosa and Marcella are the only daughters of King Godfrey to not bear children. * Rosa's star sign is Capricorn. * Her tarot card is the High Priestess, and her moral alignment is chaotic good. Related * Rosaline de Clare/Poem * Rosaline de Clare/Supports Gallery Rosa.png Rosa-0.png Rosasketch.png Category:Characters Category:Tara-Ingerilorans Category:Members of the Church Category:Seers Category:Vessels Category:Princesses Category:First Generation Category:Capricorn Category:High Priestess Category:Chaotic Good Category:Proxies